Unchanged Heart (変わらなかった思い)
by YuriCherie
Summary: This is a short Rilu Rilu Fairilu one-shot. It is about Olive's Fairilu Tiara and the reason he was born with it, as he tried to recall, he discovered a new aspiration. Disclaimer: I do not own Rilu Rilu Fairilu or its characters.


**A/N: This is my first time trying to write a Rilurilu Fairilu fanfic ^o^ The anime is targeted at a younger audience, but I think I still want to write this (well, mostly it's because I love Olive!). This is set in Mahou no Kagami episode 22, the episode is about what's needed to make a Fairilu Tiara. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow~~ it's so pretty!" As soon as the usual quintet — comprised of Lip, Sumire, Himawari, Rose and Rin — returned from the botanical garden of the school, every girl and even some boys made a fuss over the newly made Fairilu Tiaras.

"These brand new Fairilu Tiaras accentuate your charm as flower Fairilus, ladies," as usual, Mesh and Fish wouldn't miss a chance to hit on the girls.

"S-so? You have figured out the secret to making a Fairilu Tiara?" Dante asked Himawari once he got over how much more lovely Himawari was with the Tiara.

"Yup! Rin remembered!" Himawari nodded with her usual grin.

"Amazing! Please tell us~fuwawa," Shiro said.

"The key to making a Fairilu Tiara is to incorporate a strong emotion or sentiment into your Fairilu Key," Rin explained, "For my original Tiara, I was born with it because I strongly wished to help the bedridden Karen while I was still in my Fairilu Seed."

"I see, I see," Akoya nodded, "Why don't we go try making one for ourselves as well?"

"Agreed~~~" many Fairilus followed Akoya into the botanical garden to try it out.

"Sumire, it seems whatever was troubling you last night has been solved," Higan pointed out.

"Oh dear, you saw me come back from Big Humalu?" Sumire giggled sheepishly.

"The three of us did," Olive admitted, "Though we're not sure what was the matter, thank goodness you're feeling fine again."

"Sorry, for worrying you," Sumire apologised, then turned to the other four of her friends, "You girls too."

"By the way, Olive-kun?" Lip began.

"Yes?"

"You were born with a Fairilu Tiara too, right?"

"That's right."

"Do you remember why?"

"Right, the fact that you were born with a Fairilu Tiara means that you were similar to Rin," Rose said, "you held a very strong sentiment in your heart when you were born too."

"Hm..." Olive placed his hand on his chin, "Now that I know how it works, I guess I remember, very vaguely though."

"Let's hear it, Olive," Dante urged.

"Yes, even I am quite interested," Higan added.

"I recall that on top of the olive tree I was born in, I could see the world around me," Olive closed his eyes to remember the scene better,"'How lovely and peaceful!' I thought, and..."

"And?" Lip and Himawari repeated.

Olive opened his eyes apologetically, "Sorry... that's as far as my memory goes..."

"Ah, Olive-kun, you shouldn't apologise," Lip immediately said.

"That's right, it was us who asked," Himawari continued.

"Besides," Rin traced her fingers along her brand new Fairilu Tiara and smiled, "the most important thing isn't what we felt in the past, but what we feel in the present. Right, everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What we feel in the present, hmm?" Olive seemed to contemplate for a bit, "I agree as well, Rin."

"Sumire, you have to show these samples to Yukari-san, no?" Rose reminded, "Its about time to go."

"Ah, that's true," Sumire grasped her Fairilu Key, "Rilu Rilu Fairilu! Take us to where Yukari-san is!"

The door to Yukari's store opened, "Well then, we're off, Dante-kun, Olive-kun, Higan-kun."

"Take care."

Higan turned to Olive after the girls were gone, "I plan to do research in the library now, will you join me?"

"Ah... I guess I'll pass today," Olive replied.

"Eh, are you busy?" Dante questioned.

"No, I just thought I want to head to Flower Lake."

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing, just a little something to do. Now then, I'll be off as well," with that, Olive flew away.

* * *

"Fairilu Gaul!" Olive arrived at the Fairilu Tree, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all," Fairilu Gaul welcomed the young Fairilu as usual, "Come, let us talk over tea."

"Um, Fairilu Gaul," Olive began as he sat down, "Today I came with a present for you."

"My, how kind of you," Fairilu Gaul smiled, "Did you make it yourself?"

"Fundamentally... yes, I guess," Olive brought a water lily Fairilu Tiara out from behind his back.

"A Fairilu Tiara? If I recall correctly, Sheep-sensei did mention she was teaching you little ones how to make them..."

"Yes, that is true."

"It is very beautiful," Fairilu Gaul complimented as Olive placed the Tiara on his head, "Well done. Did you find out that I am a Water Lily Fairilu?"

"It was a hunch," Olive admitted, "I only took notice that all the water lilies at Flower Lake seem to especially like you every time you take a stroll there. I thought they would suit you."

"Is that so? Still, thank you very much, Olive."

Olive grinned brightly, "It is my pleasure!"

"So, what was your strong emotion when creating this Tiara?" Fairilu Gaul inquired.

"That's..." Olive fiddled with his fingers, "It's a little embarrassing but... I made this Fairilu Tiara out of respect and gratitude towards you, Fairilu Gaul. Since you have put in so much effort to make sure every one of us grows up safely and joyously, I thought I wanted to give something back to you, even if it is so very insignificant..."

Fairilu Gaul placed a hand on Olive's little head gently, "Thank you, your feelings are much appreciated. Ah, by the way," he continued, "do you, by any chance, recall how your own Fairilu Tiara came to be after Sheep-sensei's lesson?"

"Lip and the others asked me that as well, but my memories of that time are really vague," though saying that, Olive smiled, "But now, I can guess what I was thinking at that time. I must have been amazed by the beauty of Little Fairilu and promised myself that I would protect my homeland with all my heart!"

"Rin told me," he carried on, "that the strong sentiments we feel as of now are more important than the past. But I am sure my heart had never changed since then. Even now, I truly wish to maintain peace and beauty in Little Fairilu with whatever power I possess! And then..."

"And then?" Fairilu Gaul asked.

"And then one day I will surely grow up into a Fairilu just like you, Fairilu Gaul. When that time comes, I can truly assist you in protecting Little Fairilu."

Fairilu Gaul let out a hearty chuckle at Olive's aspiration, "Well then, I shall await the arrival of that day."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
